Midsummer Snow
by MizzeriSong
Summary: He was more than he seemed. He was confusing, enchanting, and most of all, infuriating. He was powerful, and yet, the tiny shoulders and frail image always made him feel just a (cough) little (cough) protective. Bunny's slow and unsteady fall for Jack. Fluff, smut later on. Series of oneshots/drabbles.
1. 1: Midsummer Sigh

Trying my hand with a bit of JackRabbit fluff n' smut~! Dont hate me too much mh?

Series of drabbles and one shots, hopefully in chronological order.

* * *

The radiant moon spilled his crystalline light over the tree tops, the soft, cool breeze rustling through the lush leaves. Shocking blue eyes slowly, gently roamed the view of the Summer landscape like a man weary of wandering, calm and tired all at once. The Solstice had passed, and the golden orb had filled the once barren landscape with life, just as he did every year.

As much as Jack loved his winters; silvery banks and diamond lakes, the soft angel dusting of falling snow, it was breathtaking, and the opportunities for making mischief endless; he could still appreciate the other seasons. The emerald fields, the bright crimson of Summer roses that were a deep burgundy in the night, and the streams that bubbled like laughter and shone like melted crystal. He breathed a sigh, silvery frost slowly flowing from his pale lips.

It was rare to see the Guardian of Fun so calm, even pensive, standing with better posture than one would usually notice, staff held almost like a mage's scepter instead of a hockey stick. The sight so rare was a bit enchanting, but the other guardians were caught up in there sightseeing and conversations, except for one, and did not notice. The frosty sigh made a long, blue grey ear twitch, and jade green eyes flicked to the teen bodied spirit, caught quietly. The tattooed brow lowered a bit, something shifting in the pooka's mind, perhaps his perception. _Older than 'e looks, ain't 'e?_

* * *

_So... wat'd ya think? Lemme know if I should continue~! Just favoriting or watching will also prompt me to continue writing, but I do like a review once in a while~!_


	2. Midsummer Sleep

His pale, mischievous smile and dancing blue eyes were infuriating. The teasing undertone in his words, the way he leaned casually on his staff, his devious smirk daring him to make a comeback to his latest jibes. He was about to spit out a nice lil nasty when he noticed something a bit interesting. The ever energetic sprite seemed a bit lazy, sleepy even. The boy had come to his warren, most likely bored and wanting to race, but probably couldn't handle the warmer weather of his home world.

"Bloody little wombat! I ain't a 'roo, and if ya think we're gonna run around in this barbie, then you've got the brains of a stunted swamp chigger!" With that Aster flopped onto the plush green grass of his warren and closed his equally green eyes, enjoying the shade. Jack was quiet, surprisingly, and when he opened one eye to check on him, he was walking away with the quiet smile of his. Aster frowned, but grumbled out. "If yer capable of enjoying a nice shade though, mate, yer welcome to have a rest. Not much to do for the time being, what with Easter done for the year and all." Stretched out on the grass as he was, his long ear twitched when he heard a chuckle and the soft crush of Jack sitting down, resting his back on the shade providing tree.

The cool breeze, laden with subtle, flowery scents and grassy hints cooled them both, the sounds of the warren's many bubbling streams comforting. There wasn't much to say between the timeless entities, and after a quiet moment Aster looked at his companion, the pale spirit already sleeping deeply, the tree trunk and nearby grass dusted in light, harmless frost. It was like he was the last bit of Winter that Spring had yet to claim, and Aster wondered at the enchanting image he made, and thought that he wouldn't mind seeing the peaceful image more often.

Over the years, the hottest weeks of summer saw the youthful spirit hibernating in the warren of the Guardian of Hope. Aster didn't mind, especially when he would wonder... _Ain't he got a place of his own yet...?_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:: I don't own 'em, just like to play with 'em**

Alirghty, I have to say, reviews on my first chap on the same day i post, I love you guys *w* And I'll do my best to keep posting regularly and good stuffs~ i like suggestions too~ i always try to throw in things that my readers want, within reason of course.

Your grateful servant- Mizzy


	3. Midsummer Strain

"Tooth! Get yer grimey paws outta his face for once, wouldja ya little twit!?"

North, Sandy, Tooth and Jack were staring at Bunnymund like he'd just grown a second head, or maybe another ear. Alright, so that came out a bit harsher than intended, but at least he'd used twit instead of twa- well. Ya'know. Tooth was looking quite embarrassed and Jack raised a brow at him. "C'mon Bunny, that was a bit harsh, don't you think?" His young, slightly raspy voice was curious, a bit concerned, his big blue eyes watching him. Sandy nodded, and North just crossed his big arms, watching quietly.

"Oh c'mon! Tooth, just snog 'im already and be done with it." She squeaked and Jack gave a half laugh, more from surprise than anything, then laughed more when Tooth stumbled over herself, blushing and hyperventilating as she tried to explain that his teeth were just so perfect. Jack chuckled and shook his head, looking back to Aster to say something, pausing when he noticed the pooka's emerald eyes on him. Aster was taking note that Frost's cheeks had the barest, almost invisible dusting of pink on his cheeks, something he'd never really thought possible, for one reason or another. For some reason, he liked the look, but it ticked him off too. Jack was taking note that Aster was staring a bit intensely, as if lost in thought, and a bit mad at the same time.

"Hello-? Kangaroo-?" He gripped both hands on his staff, leaning forward a bit with a grin.

Aster's eyes narrowed and just huffed as he tapped his foot, opening a tunnel to his warren and disappearing without a word. Jack frowned, looking to the others, who all shrugged a bit, confused and concerned. Jack nodded to them as he went to the nearest window, opening it and letting the wind lift him up and away. He couldn't help but wonder, _What's gotten into Bunny? _

* * *

Disclaimer:: Ain't mine, just like makin 'em get jealous.

Alright, luvs, so far so good mm? Faster? Slower? Less? More? Bunny seems a bit confuzzled eh? Anywhoser, losers, bedtime for me. Enjoy till tomorrow. : )

Your tired servant- Mizzy


	4. Midsummer Sparkle

It was one of those midsummer nights, the ones that had the winter sprite sleeping in Bunnymund's warren. No matter what, the fights, the taunts, Jack was always back to spend the summer weeks under his favorite tree, and Bunnymund always breathed just a little easier. To him it was a symbol of being forgiven.

But, it was on of these nights that Aster had noticed something. Frost's skin, whenever the trees branches swayed and let the moon through, glowed. Not just like snow reflecting light, but he glowed as if his own skin was made of moonlight.

He just stared for a moment, then looked up at the moon, squinting at him questioningly before hopping a bit closer. Sniffing delicately, he inspected all over from a small distance. He seemed fine, but moonbeams were literally dancing in his hair and melting into his skin, the boy completely still, un-breathing and still as death.

"Ya really do love the lil ankle bittah, don'tcha?" He grinned softly up at the moon, shaking his head and turning back to the entrance of his own burrow.

_Wonder if the lil gumby realizes just how much he's really loved._

* * *

**_disclaimer:: they ain't mine, I just like makin em sparkle better than vampires. _**

Did this from my nook, so if its a lil wonky... just lemme alone. Lol. Also, got a request to go slower so I trrriiiieed to slow down a liiiiittle biiit. Ugh km impatient. But I do wanna tease u guys. If u got funny scenarios u wann a see, lemme know. Love y'all.


	5. Midsummer Sweet

The pooka grumbled irritably as, once again, he tossed an egg into one of his many rainbow colored rivers to be colored on its own, overtop of his own blue and white work. It was about the hundredth time he'd caught himself using wintery colors and themes on his googies. He groaned, sitting back and just watching the eggs run themselves into the river. He chuckled softly as they bumped into each other or made the stone golems go in circles. Right now there was just a few of the early bloomers and stragglers, as Easter had passed and the heat was startling to settle in.

Just as he was about to be lulled into a rare doze, his long ear twitched, making a half turn behind him, and he rolled his eyes. "Nice try, Frostbite, but yer in mah warren. Yer not eva gonna get the jump on me." The disappointed groan had him chuckling again, Jack flopping on to the grass next to him after lifting an egg out of the way and gently nudging it towards the river.

"Just once can't you at least pretend I scared ya?"

"Not on yer life, Frost."

He chuckled again, then seemed to remember something. He pulled out an ice cream Jamie had given him called a BigStick, it was orange and red and fairly large, offering it to Aster. "Jamie gave me some, its really good. It really helps in this heat." Bunny shook his head, he'd had enough sweets while testing his goods from last Easter. "Alright, your loss, Bunny." He tugged down the wrapper, popping it open and into his mouth. The minutes ticked by in companionable silence as Aster again took up his practice eggs, trying to use some different colors, a bit chagrined to find that he used the same orange and yellows of the ice cream Jack had brought. With another huff he was about to set that one to running, but a soft slurping sound caught his attention, making him look at Jack. "Aw jeeze, its melting already!"

Jack licked the path of a large melting drop from the base of the pop all the way up, repeating a few times and sucking at the side, dying his pale lips a light orangy color. Aster gulped lightly, eyes slowly dilating as he watched the eternal youth suck and lick, juices slowly dripping, making him lick at his fingers and wrist a few times, pink tongue darting out to lap at the runaway drops. Aster shivered, his leg twitching. Jack was about to offer the ice cream to him, asking for help with the rapidly melting sweet, when he noticed that Aster's eyes were dilated so wide he could barely see the green in his eyes. He raised a brow curiously.

_What's with that look? _

* * *

**Disclaimer:: Dont own em, just like makin em innocent teases. **

Heh~ leavin this one on a cliffy. Decided that Ill move at the pace the story takes me, bit that doesnt mean fast or slow. ;P Have I confused you yet? Yes? Good.


End file.
